Martys Secret Past
by Circus freak92
Summary: A new vamp comes to night School. The only problem is Merrill hate her. She is only half vampire. Does she have something to do with marty or is she just a new girl. Read to find out. R and R PLease.
1. Hello again

**Marty's secret Past!**

Dr.Murdock was sitting in his big brownish red office with the pictures of his sorrowly-pasted wife and other things the room filled with knick-knacks. When all the sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder he jumped and looked up.

"Dr. why so jumpy" Said the scary looking clocked figure behind him.

"My Elder. Why... What brings you here?'' he stuttered.

"We have a new student for you. I believe you know who this is we have been tracking her for the last 4 months. I do think she should be here instead of being terminated for the reason of every child should be with their family or in her case her family and her creator." He finished off

"Oh yes! When shall she be here then?" Murdock asked

" I'm already here," replied a low shy voice. Murdock looked to the door of the day student passage way. And there stood a girl whose eyes were greener then the greenest of grass' her hair black and long. Pale skin but that was a given for a vampire. She wore a dark red skirt that went all the way down to the floor; it was made of a light fabric most likely cotton or polyester. Her shirt was a black shirt the fit her form very well. She was tall and thin. Even if he shouldn't notice things like this he noticed and was he sure all the boys of night school would too, Her breasts large and perky. He went back to her face and cleared his throat.

"Well Class will be starting soon why don't I introduce you to the others and your family!" Dr.Murdock said turning to the elder whom he didn't notice was already gone.

****

The Night scholars were sitting and laughing about god knows what and eating there breakfast blood, when there teacher Dr.Murdock walked up.

"Well I have good news for you tonight" He smiled at them. They just sat there and looked at him. "We have new student with us. Some of you may recognize her." he looks at Marty. Marty looked back with a puzzled look. "Alice is her name and I want you to all treat her with respect" Looking around the table.

"Is Alice hot?" Asked, the one vampire jock everyone loved, Karl.

"Yeah is she cause if she is then I will defiantly recognize her!" Marty piped up

"Well marty you might not think she's hot!" Dr.Murdock half laughed

"Why? I think every girl is hot!" Marty said laughing "AS long as she's got boobs and legs I'm all good!''

"Well I sure never thought I would hear that!" Said a voice from behind Dr.Murdock. Alice stepped out. Marty's jaw dropped, Not because he though she was sexy but because he knew her.

"I thought you... you died!" He said standing up and running and hugging her tight as if he thought he would lose her forever. "I thought I killed you...I'm so sorry I'm so sorry baby!" He cried in to her neck "I haven't seen you in so long I'm sorry I left you I'm so sorry if I knew I would have stayed with you I would have I would have"

"I know daddy I know" Alice cried into his shoulder.

Everyone just looked at each.

"DID SHE JUST SAY DADDY?" Everyone said at the same time. Looking at the two vampire that looked almost identical in shock

"Yes. She's my daughter. I thought I killed her 60 years ago." Marty said letting her go but still keeping very close to her. Then it hit him. "WAIT! If you were 4 when I bit why do you look 16?"

"Because she half Vampire!" Merrill blankly told them. Glaring at Alice.

"How did you know?" Alice asked her with a shocked look.

"I can read minds" Looking away and looking at Dr.Murdock "Why do we have a half vamp here I thought this was for full vampires."

""Well aren't we the bitchy ones huh?" Alice asked

"Now Alice don't swear like that!'' Marty scolded her

"Yes dad!" Alice said with a pouting lip that made Marty laugh.

"Awe that's ok bunny" He replied

Merrill glared at her.

It wasn't the fact that Alice was a half vampire that bothered her it was the whole fact that she was pretty tall and thin. Her breasts were large and perky and she could read both Drew's and Karl's thoughts even if she only cared about Drew's. It wasn't fair how someone like her could catch their attention so fast and she couldn't get a second glance.

"Now Merrill were here to learn to be with each other and the elders say she must be with her father." Dr.Murdock said turning away "I want you all to get acquainted. You can miss school today." When he had finished everyone was happy.

"So where's my coffin?" Alice turned to Essie and smiled.

"Oh over here" Essie said smiling back and pointing to their dorm.

"I'll show!" All the guys said at once. Merrill glared at them and Essie just laughed.

"I think her dad should show her," Essie said laughing again "you guys should let her catch up with her dad!" The boys nodded their head and walked off to their dorm.

"Umm this way Princesses." Marty said showing her in the direction.

"Dad I'm 64 I don't think you need to call me princesses anymore. " She laughed and follower him.

"I don't like her!" Merrill said at once when she left earshot.

"I like her she seems nice! Plus now Marty has his baby back isn't that just so sweet!" Essie said smiling.

"No! Drew likes her how am I to finally get Drew if he wont take notice because of her!"

"Yes her breast are big and she skinny and pretty but, me too and they don't fall for me!" Essie said patting her on the back, and walking off to find the boys.

…

Alice was sitting at a table with her father talking about what she had been doing and everything for the past 60 years.

"Hey Alice" Karl said walking up to her. She looked up from her father and smiled

"Karl right?" She asked

"Yeah" He smiled his cute, showing his not to long but not to shorts fangs, smile "I don't remember telling you my name! Ask one of the other girls cause you thought I was so cute?''

"No I remember you for your old high school before you turned. You see I went there too because half vampires can go out into sunlight. So I went to your day school!" She said just slightly glaring.

"Really? I don't remember you much!" Karl said dumb struck

"No you wouldn't. Being one of the popular kids at school." She said looking away giving a clear sign she just wanted to talk with her dad.

"I would have known you with a body like yours you'd be one of the poplars too!" Karl said with his cute boyish smile. Marty Looked at him with a look if pure hatred, then looked away.

"Please don't talk about my daughter that way" Marty told him without even looking at him.

"No daddy its ok. I'll talk to you later Kay dad?" She said getting up and pulling Karl away without even waiting for an answer. Marty sat there in silence for a second when Merrill walked up to him.

"What's up Marty?" She asked in her far away dreamy voice she had.

"Why don't you just read my mind Merrill?" He said and stormed off.

"I just wanted to know what was up." She said softly

…

"You didn't really go to my school did you? You just wanted a reason to be alone with me" He smirked

"You're a little full of your self aren't you? I did go to your school but I wore less showy clothes and I taped my chest because I didn't want assholes like you to bother me. Oh and I had glasses!" She looked at him with a smirk as it finally came to him. He looked as if he had just met some famous person. His face went from happy to sad, to confused in 1 minute.

"But why would you do that? Didn't you want to be popular?"

"No! Why would I want to be popular?"

"OH you get to make fun of geeks" Karl said she shook her head

"No thank you I happen to like geeks. And lets not forget I wanted to be Malcolm Fry's girlfriend, not the girlfriend of some jock like you!" She finished crossing her arms. She turned on her heels and walked off to find her father.

TBC.. YEAH she's going see Malcolm in the next Chapter I think. How do you like it? Good bad good R&R please thanks!


	2. I love you's and I hate you's

Alice sat on her own on the stairs leading up to the Doctors office. She thought about what she gave up by going to the elders. She thought of Malcolm and got a sting in her eyes as she fought back tears.

"He's a mortal…and a loser why would you like him. Your much prettier and can get anyone you want. What's the point of crying when you can get anyone you want huh? And if you cant what's the hope for anyone?" She looked up and saw Merrill glaring at her.

"You shut-up about Malcolm!" She glared back "I love him and he's not a loser. If anyone is its you because you don't seem to understand the pain I feel when I think about him!" She stormed off. It was daytime so she walked up the stairs into Murdock's office, knowing full well no one would follow her. He wasn't, there she let out a sigh. She really needed to talk to someone. She walked out of the little office. She saw Murdock and walked over to him.

"I need to talk with you," she said looking at the floor, THUS (I love that word) hiding her face as her hair swept past her face.

"Yes" He cleared his throat "Lets go to my office"

The two walked to his office and she sat down on a chair facing his desk and he locked the door.

"Now what is it you would like to talk about?" He asked her

"I want to transfer to day school!" She said in one breath, "I need to I cant stand the vampires down there" She said pointing at the wall 'door'. "I mean Essie and My dad are fine its just Merrill, Drew, and Karl. I hate them…. Well that's a strong word I guess I don't hate them just the make me anger and I cant be around them!"

"Why?" He looked at her with concern.

"Merrill for some reason likes to read my thoughts and she…called the guy I love a loser she always tells me I cant have Drew but why would I want a moppey EMO, and KARL" She grinded her teeth when she said his name. "He is so stupid and well he has something to do with me going to the elders after all that time its really all his fault that I left real school."

"I see…well I'll talk to the elders about it and give an answer next Saturday. Now go and get some sleep!" Alice left the room and went back to cellar. She was walking into the girl's dorm when she heard Merrill.

"GOD I hate her. She can't have the one she wants so she has to take mine. You know she'll be after Karl soon enough too!"

Then she heard Essie talk in a sarcastic tone,

"OH NO! Its like me and Karl are over and we can't be together anyway!"

"Oh shut-up Essie. So are you going to help me get ride of her?"

"Merrill why can't you be happy that her Marty has baby girl back after 60 or somethin' years?" Essie said in a hateful tone. Alice walked into the room and glared at Merrill.

"You know not everyone wants Drew…. I mean I don't think he's hot or even cute. IN FACT I hate him and I hate mostly everyone in here. The only people who are nice to me are Essie and my Dad" Her eyes filled with tears. "I guess you'll be happy to know Dr.Murdock is asking the Elders if I can go to Day school!' Alice turned around and saw her dad. His eyes also filled with tears. He was about to grab and hug her. When she pushed away from him and ran off. Both Marty and Essie turned to look at Merrill.

"I hate you more then I every have at any point in my life of meeting you!" He spat and walked away. Essie just shook her head at Merrill and walked off in the direction that Alice ran. Merrill sat on her coffin and cried.

"Why does everyone hate me so much?' She asked her self.

"How about because you're a mean person?" Drew walked in front of her. "But then again after what Alice said about me I guess she would be mean too. BUT I do deserve that. I haven't been the nicest of people to her"

"I hate her so much. She isn't one of us. She wants…" Merrill got quite.

"I know what you were going to say. Merrill you need to know me and you aren't right for each other. I can never get over the fact the my one was Sherry and now she gone."

Merrill cried harder.

"But I love you I know you're my one." Merrill sobbed.

"I wish I could tell you that your mine but I cant. I- I don't love you." He looked away " I have a bit of crush on Alice…" He mumbled something and Merrill eyes went red.

"I KNEW IT! You only like her because of her looks, don't you? YOU BASTERD!" She cried harder.

Essie had her arm over Alice's shoulder. They were quite and their breath was the only sound and even then it seemed as if the weren't breathing anyway.

"So you say she can go to day school?"

"Yes But the only way is that if she stays with her father on the weekends."

The voice above them said.

"Oh great now I have to spend my weekends with Merrill." Alice said under her breath.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure you can just spend your time with your dad and me the whole weekend. I can think of a million things we can do in one day!" Essie said patting her back.

"Yeah I guess. You know it's really cool we found this spot. I can hear the Doc with anyone." She smiled. The turned their heads and heard some people talking and walking towards them. "Shhhh" Alice whispered and pushed her self deeper into the darkness. Essie followed her. They saw Karl and Drew walk by.

"Man she is the hottest thing in world... But she hates us" Karl said

"No she hates me, she **despises** you!" Drew laughed.

"Yeah well… we still have to think of a way to change her mind about us" Karl smiled "I've it we be really nice to her for the next few days. And then when she chooses one of us to date the other goes and hides in a corner. I guess you should go find your corner now cause I'm going to win." Drew laughed.

"No I think it'll be fine you go ahead with your plan I'll just be nicer with no expectations of her.

OK I know I said that Alice would see Malcolm but you know stuff comes up and the stuff is my dog has cancer so I might not write for a while because this may be the very last summer with my dog…. So yeah and don't flame over grammar I have no time to check it I'm re-reading it to make sure it makes kind of sense so please if you have a problem I don't care.


End file.
